Helplessly Hopelessly Recklessly
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Prequel to A Gift From Above. She wasn't the type of girl to get married, settle down, fall in love. And yet here she was saying I Do. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**So I was sitting her going through my Mp3 player again. ( I have a problem Ik…) And came across this song. Prequel to A Gift From Above. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Helplessly Hopelessly Recklessly by Jessica Andrews. **

_**I can stand with the weight of the world  
>On my shoulders<br>I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
>I can laugh in the face<br>Of all my insecurities  
>Anytime, anywhere, anything<br>I'm strong enough  
>Bianca POV<strong>_

_**The Proposal**_

_When he pulled out that ring, it was all over. Nothing mattered anymore, he loved me. I loved him. All I could do was wait for him to ask. _

"_You've been there through it all. I've seen you take down a football player with just one look. You don't let people in. You hide all emotions from them, never letting them see the real you. I'm one of the few people in the world to see how beautiful a person you are. Strong, compassionate, amazing, gorgeous I can't help but love you, I'd do anything for you, the only thing I ask from you is marriage," Drew looked up at me from the ground he knelt on I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was allow the tears to flow and nod my head yes. _

_He let out a sigh of relief and I watched as his face changed from worry and nervousness, to pure bliss. _

"_Yes Drew Torres I will marry you," I murmur a grin spreading across my face. The restaurant that had fallen silent as he got down on his knee, now stood up clapping, cheering, and congratulating us. _

_Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close; pressing his lips to mine, nothing else mattered. _

_**But when you're holding me like this  
>I'm carelessly lost in your touch<br>I'm completely defenseless  
>Baby, it's almost too much<br>I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
>Falling in love<strong>_

_**Drew POV**_

_**Second thoughts **_

"_I can't do this. I can't be around you anymore, Drew we're not good for each other! Look at me. I'm a mess, we're constantly arguing, you're mom doesn't approve, she'll make life HELL. I'm sorry, I can't." She sobbed slipping off the diamond ring she placed it on the table next to me. I was in shock; the girl of my dreams was now leaving me, all because we had hit a bump in the road. That bump being my mother. _

_She had never liked Bianca not since the day Adam told her about how his secret had been exposed. Adam had long sense forgiven the girl but my mother hadn't. Heck. She still didn't forgive me for accidentally putting the candles on backwards for her 39__th__ birthday. It then read 93; she gave me the silent treatment for a week even though I was 12. _

"_Bianca please, wait." I murmur gently grabbing her wrist as she opens the door. Pulling her towards the couch I sit down. _

"_I don't care if you're not good for me, and I'm not good for you, the truth is that when the two of us are together everything is perfect. I love you and you love me. Nothing else should matter. Forget about my mother she doesn't like anyone! So we have our differences. Who doesn't? If you'll give me a chance I can make things better, just please don't leave me." I plead this was my last chance. If she didn't agree then my life was over. Yes it sounds over dramatic but it's true. _

_She sighs and looks me in the eye. _

"_Ok," she whispers leaning her head on my shoulder. I can't help but smile, knowing I can't screw this up.  
><em>

_**So let consequence do what it will to us  
>I don't care<br>Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
>Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere<br>I just can't pretend anymore  
>I'm too sturdy to fall<strong>_

_**Bianca POV**_

_**I Do**_

"_I'll love you forever, I promise you that. We may not have much but I'll have everything I'll ever want as long as I'm with you, In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, I could never stop loving you. Every day I find out something new about you. Something I haven't seen before, and it makes me fall that much more in love with you. " he slides the gold band onto my finger. It reads "Forever" on the inside. _

_I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. I don't know what's with me. I never cry, but in this past year I've cried more than ever before in my life._

"_People seem to disapprove of me everywhere I go. They'll ignore me, talk about me, hate me, just because of the way I look. You're one of the few people who haven't judged me. I can never tell you how much I appreciate that. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever come into my life and stayed. I love you, and only you," I manage to choke out sliding the ring on his finger. "Always," is the engraving. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," the words we'd been waiting for. We walk down the aisle his arm around my waist, as I sway back and forth ready to keel over out of shock. Rose petals are thrown at us as we step out of the church and head towards our limo. _

_****_

_**No POV **_

_**First Dance.**_

_**But when you're holding me like this  
>I'm carelessly lost in your touch<br>I'm completely defenseless  
>Baby, it's almost too much<br>I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
>Falling in love<strong>___

_**I am not afraid  
>I am not afraid<strong>__  
><em>

"_Let's welcome our bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance." Sav Bhandari the DJ announces smiling at the bride and groom. Drew takes Bianca by the hand and leads her out. A single spotlight shoots down upon them, pointing them out as they sway back and forth to the beat. Neither of them pays any attention to the guests, or the music. All they can focus on right now is each other, lost in each other's eyes they're helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love.  
><em>

_**'Cause when you're holding me like this  
>I'm carelessly lost in your touch<br>I'm completely defenseless  
>Baby, it's almost too much<br>I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
>Falling...<br>(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
>I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly<br>Falling in love**_

***Beep* Bumblebee93 is unavailable to take the call please lead a review after you've read this story. Since you're on the bottom of the page you should have. Ik they seem a bit OC but hey that's how it is. **


	2. Authors Note You guys'll like this one

**Authors note: PLEASE READ ALL**

**Ok so I was bored and playing sims 2 and I created Drew and Bianca :D pics for this story are on my tumblr page. enjoy.!**


End file.
